Our Yume
by supersunchan
Summary: yoru and ran thought they could handle anything... but what will happen when a child comes along? yoruran yaoi, yaoi, yaoi fluffyness! and some adult situations!
1. Chapter 1

-ran pov-

It seemed like any ordinary day, I was completly wrapped around the arm of my lover, yoru. We walked along the beach, the ocean glissened in such a beautiful way, almost as beautiful as the ocean located in yoru's left eye. I turned my head torwards my lover so I could ask him the most simple of quesions.

"Yoru?" I give him a look with big crimson red eyes, "do you love me?"

He replies with a smirk, "you're a total goofball ran, of course I do." I giggled, then turned my attention back to the sandy beaches forward.

"I know," I say tring to get him to shoot me that ' what the hell?' look, but insted he smiles and looks ahead.

suddenly I heard a peculiar noise, almost like whining...

"What's that? It sounds so familiar," I ask, yoru chuckles.

"Ran, calm down, it's just the sound of a baby crying."

There was a moment of scilence after he said that...

"A baby?"

I pull him in the direction I hear the screaching whining. Behind a rock we find a child, tears in it's eyes.

The child had short pink hair and big purple eyes, almost completly naked, a blue blanket wrapped around it's waist.

"The poor thing!" I said, bringing the small infant to a hold in my arms. I look at yoru.

Yoru looked at it like he had never seen a kid in his life, then spoke.

"Is it alive?"

I give him a discusted look and push him. "Of course he is you idiot!"

"Well where the hell is it's parents?" he asks, I stare at him, then at the child.

"I don't know..." I pause. I look up at yoru again, who, still seems clueless.

He turned to look at my pout and finally comes to his senses.

"No...no, no,no!" he yells, which makes the child whimper a little.

"Oh come on, he's just a child! I-I can feed him and clean--"

"No!" he yells again, crossing his arms and turns away from me.

I look at him, "yoru...". He turns back in my direction, his face full of nervousness.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, my eyes tearing up.

He paused, I knew he hated seeing me like this. "...No..."

I understood why yoru acted that way, he was scared, he didn't know what to do.

He flicked the childs hair.

"...Yume."

Suprised, I stared at him, a sweet smile on his face. I was touched, smiling as well.

We then held the baby together, and I giggle,"Our yume."


	2. adventures in yumesitting

Hey it's sunchan! I can't sleep at night hoping you guys will review, so... please review!

----------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2. adventures in yume-sitting

Sunlight beamed through the windows of the hashiba household, sora had been up stroking the soft pink hair of a sleeping sunao for about 2 hours. They had been married for about 2 years, 5 months, and 25 days now. It all seemed like a beautiful dream to him. This made sora think of only one thing, ownership.

"You're all mine, and no one else's." he said.

Sunao smiled in his sleep, "pervert"

A drop of sweat slipped down sora's head,(oops!)

Then there was a ring on the door bell, both shot up, noticing their naked bodies they quickly got dressed.

"J-Just a second!" sunao said across the other side of the door, blushing deeply, a blush that identicly matched the long red stream on sora's face.

Sora opened the door to notice yoru and ran with an unexpected suprise in their arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU PERV'S CAN DO THIS!?" sora yelled, this was just too crazy!

Ran looked down at his tea cup, his legs tightened, (he's totally right...) he thought.

"Calm yourself sora" yoru said putting his arm around ran's shoulder. "I think we can handle a child...right sunao?"

Sunao swayed his head from right to left, as if to say, 'Uh, well...maybe, I dunno.' or at least, that's how yoru took it.

"I.." he started, but then ran spoke up.

"We found him, and we will take him in until we find his parents."he said, "but until then he's our yume!"

"Ran..."

"That's enough!" ran yelled starting to get angry, tears filled his eyes."let's go yoru!"

He pulled yoru staight out the door, tagging along yume as well. Minutes had passed, sora and sunao stared at eachother.

"Was it something we said?" sora said.

Sunao scowled at him, "You mean what you said?"

"..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night yoru and ran got ready for their bedtime routine. y'know...sex.

Both played a game of fore-play until both were completly naked. Yoru wrapped his arms around his smaller lover.

"Um, yoru... what if yume hears us?" ran asked nervously, face red as a tomato.

Yoru chuckled, "Then don't be so loud."

"B-But..."

"Do as you wish." yoru said, arms creeping down ran's back.

"Mama."

Both males froze... oh crap...

They sat straight on the bed, yoru looked nervous while ran covered up his chest with the blanket.

"L-Look...kid..uh.." yoru began, but ran cut in again.

"Wait a minute," ran said. "Yume what did you just say?"

"Mama..." yume repeated.

Ran teared up, then started giggling anonumously, clapping his hands. "He called me mama!"

Yoru's face went blank, "Oh great..."


	3. Yumebration!

SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO BAH AND NAO HASHIBA! YOU GUYS ROCK! KEEP READING PLEASE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. Yumebration!

"Ahh..." ran sighed, as if to say 'Good morning world! ' . He had gotten a great night sleep after he discovered the fruit of his loins, yume. He chuckled, "Mama... I could get used to that. "

Yoru on the other hand, growled at the hint of sunlight. He hadn't got any action with ran that night, "Dammit. "

"Oh, good morning pookieface! " ran said with a huge grin.

"Nngh... " He replied. "... Wait a minute... what? "

"Pookieface! "

"AHHHHHHHH! "

"Oh calm down! All couples have cute... stupid names! " ran said. "C' mon, gimmie your best shot! ".

"Fine... " yoru aggreed, "... Bubblebutt. "

The room soon became filled with ran' s hardy laughter. "I love you. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yume played with a toy drum ran had bought him, or rather, the drum ran had forced yoru to pay for.

"See yoru, isn' t that adorable? " ran asked.

"Nnghhhh. "

"Nngh?" ran repeated, " I give you the greatest years of my life with this child, and all you can say is nngh?! "

"You' ve only known the frickin' kid for a day and a half! " yoru pointed out.

Yume smiled and looked up at his supposeable ' father' .

"Daddy is funny! "

Ran giggled again, "That is just too damn cute! ".

" How the hell can this kid talk so well? " yoru said confuesed.

Yume crawled closer to yoru, "Do as you wish! "

Ran noticed yume had repeated yoru' s comment the night before, when they were about to have... well... sex.

"Interesting child. " yoru said.

"Don' t be so loud. "

Sweat dropped from their heads, "How l-long was he watching? " ran chuckled nervously.

Yoru picked up yume, who was looking at him with an innocent baby look. "I knew you would just be more trouble. "

Yume giggled and tugged on yoru' s mouth.

"gahhah! " yoru yelled, yume still clinging to him.

Ran laughed, "You' re a natural pookieface! "

"Lucky me. " yoru growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rang, ran answered.

"We need to talk. " a deep voice said.

Ran gasped. "Niichan! "


	4. It's yume's life so back off!

OMG! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO AWESOME FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU!

I can' t stop writing this! It' s too fun! ... and Yeah...I need a life.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4. It' s yume' s life so back off!

Nanami set down a tea cup on the table in front of ran, whose hand was being crushed by yoru' s. He was extremely nervous. On the couch beside them was sora and sunao, concerned looks on their faces.

"Sunao called us and told us about this child. " Shinichiro said, looking at yume crawl on the carpet.

Ran shot sunao a quick glare, sunao immedietly looked down at his feet, "I' m sorry, I never ment to cause anything. "

Yume tugged on shinichiro' s pants. "Mama loves yume. "

"How cute. " Nanami said, yoru sighed with a slight growl.

"You enjoy being a daddy yoru? " Sora teased.

"I hate you." Yoru hissed.

"Did you ever think about adopting a child with nao-kun sora? " Matsuri said as he entered the house.

"W-Well... uh... " Sora shuddered.

"Oh great, you too? " Yoru growled.

"Don' t listen to sora he' s just jealous because he can' t have one of his own. " Matsuri said, grinning slyly.

"Hey! "

"Just saying! "

"This isn' t perminant, " Yoru said. "We are still searching for his parents. "

"Yeah, sure. " Matsuri winked.

"Thats just it. " Shinichiro said, "Isn' t it weird finding a child at the beach... behind a rock? "

"You don' t think... " Nanami began.

"Aizawa? "

Everyone turned to ran, a pissed look on his face.

"Niichan, whatever happens to someone it' s always aizawa to you! He' s dead understand! "

"I aggree. " Yoru said. "Aizawa couldn' t possibly-- "

Sora looked at sunao and squeezed his hand.

"Aizawa... " Yume repeated, starting to cry.

"Shut up you' re scaring him! " Ran yelled, picking up yume.

"Yes, let' s stop talking about this. " Sunao said calmly.

The next few hours they talked and played fun games together, little yume giggled the whole time. He had a wonderful new family.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora flipped over the covers of his sleeping bag. Sunao did the same.

"Hey! Thats not fair fujimori!" Sora said. "You should be sleeping with me!"

Sunao chuckled, "One night too much for you? "

Sora sighed, "Maybe one day... "

"Hm? "

"Never mind. "

Sunao paused, then got on top of a lying down sora.

"I love you." He leaned down and gave sora a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe ran has a point. " Shinichiro sighed.

"Calm down grumpypants, " Nanami said. "Now come to bed. "

"Yes master. " Shinichiro growled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoru covered yume' s ears, "So can we have sex tonight? " He begged.

Ran chuckled, "Sleep pookieface. "

"Ughhhh..."

Ran stared at yoru. "Ahem? "

"Fine! " Yoru sighed. "Bubblebutt. "

"Thats better. " Ran smiled modestly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuri looked around. He was alone.

"Maybe I should get a boyfriend... " .


	5. Say hashiba yume!

WARNING: SORA AND SUNAO FANS PREPARE TO LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!

These reviews fire me up! Daily agenda: Wake up, wait 'till dad leaves, turn on computer, go to read new reviews, get inspired, update new suprizes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5. Say hashiba yume!

"No way! This is YOUR responsibility! " Sora yelled.

"I don' t give a crap, take it! " Yoru argued, shoving yume in sora' s arms.

He drove off in his brand new honda. He was going to have sex with ran and nothing was gunna stop him.

Sora stared blankly into space, "What the hell just happened? ". He looked at yume.

"Daddy says you new daddy today. " Yume said, still giving that innocent look.

Sora sighed, "It' s times like these I' m glad I' m gay. "

"Hashiba! What' re you doing? " Sunao asked, walking torwards the door.

"Congrats, you' re a mama. " Sora said.

Sunao' s mouth dropped, "What? "

---------------------------------------------------

Yume did a little more crawling, he loved to crawl.

"So what' re we gunna do with him? " Sora asked, sunao' s face turned red.

"I-I guess we... " He started to giggle. "... We' re his parents for the day. "

"How is that funny?! " Sora yelled, blushing wildly.

"I' m imaging him driving you nuts. " Sunao laughed.

"Hashiba. "

They turned to yume, "Did he just say...? "

"He said my name! That' s so cool! " Sora said, jumping up and down.

"H-Hey, can you say naokun? " Sunao asked nervously.

"Hashiba! "

"No-no-no... N-A-O-K-U-N! "

"Hashiba, hashiba, hashiba! "

"Face it fujimori, " Sora said modestly. "He only says-- "

"Fujimori! "

"Ha! "

"Hey wait a minute! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening they all enjoyed sunao' s famous home cooking, sora didn' t enjoy it, he LOVED it.

"Yume, can you say hashiba again? " Sora asked, smiling to try and hide his frustration.

"Fujimori! "

Sunao chuckled, "I love this kid. "

"Yeah, yeah... " Sora sighed.

The door flung open, revealing a pissed off ran, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"My baby! "

He snatched yume from his booster seat.

"Did you miss mama? " Ran asked.

"Mama! " Yume said, hugging ran' s chest.

"Oh yoru, you are so gunna get it! " Ran muttered, leaving the house.

"Well that was aukward... " Sora said.

Sunao giggled, "I hope we can do this again. "

"Yeah, and this time I hope he' ll say hashiba again. "


	6. Yume's campout

Enjoy the kawaiiness!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.Yume' s campout.

"Come on! " Ran said, forcing yoru out the door, "It' s just for one night! "

"Hell no! I'm not going! " Yoru yelled, nearly tripping.

Yume crawled torwards the arguing couple he calls mama and daddy. "Daddy' s a moron! " He said with a huge grin.

Yoru stopped, then glared at his son. "Excuse me? "

"Yume' s right, now get out! " Ran said, then he pushed yoru, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Hey! " Yoru yelled, rubbing his head.

"All you have to do is go on a campout that nanamichan invited us to. " Ran said.

"Campout! Campout! " Yume repeated.

"Oh keep your mouth shut! "

"Yoru don' t talk to our child like that! "

"He' s not our child! "

Yume giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

That night, (About 7:28) the gang was all there. Ran, yoru, sora, sunao, nanami, shinichiro, soushi, ayano, kano and yume. All were busy doing something in a big circle together. Yoru teased ran biting his neck, sora watched sunao pig out on marshmellows, soushi got close to nanami while pissing off shinichiro, and ayano smiled looking at yume and kano playing with momo the bunny.

"You like marshmellows don' t you? " Sora asked nervously.

"Mmmm. " Sunao moaned.

Ran stood up, "Marshmellos are okay, but chocolate is the best! ".

Sunao giggled, "You got that right! ".

"Like two pods in a pea. " Yoru said.

Ran picked up yume.

"Chocolate is so not as good as melons. " Sora said.

"Oh please, " Yoru argued. "Chocolate is the king of sweets. "

"No way! It' s-- "

"Hey lovebirds! "

They turned to ran. "Look. "

Yume was standing, and took a few steps. He was walking!

Everyone watched him.

"Our little guy' s growing up. " Sunao said.

Then yume sat back down, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Okay, I guess it' s sleep time. " Ran said, pulling yume in his arms.

Sora looked at yoru. "Ran really loves this kid. "

Yoru put his head in between his legs. "Yeah. "

"Admit it, you love him too. "

Yoru blushed. "I do not! He' s annoying. "

Ran came back and sat by yoru. "Quit lying. "

"Yeah, you' re his daddy now. " Nanami said.

Everyone laughed, altogether saying, "Yoru' s a daddy! "

"SHUT UP! "

Ran grinned, "Awww, he' s emmbarrest! "

"Augh! " Yoru yelled.


	7. Another day with yume

Haha! This chapter overflows in great big cotton balls of pink fluff! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7. Another day with yume.

The past.

"Niichan will be worried if I'm not home now... " Young sora said. Sunao squeezed his hand.

"Just stay with me a little longer kuuchan. "

Sora hesitated, then smiled, resting his head on sunao' s. "Okay nao. "

The present.

"Fujimori! wake up! " Present sora said, nuging sunao with his head.

"Mmmm, hashiba... I can' t eat anymore... " Sunao moaned.

Sora blushed, (Is he dreaming about sex?)

"Stop hashiba... too much liquid. "

Sora took that as the last straw. He climbed on top of sunao, then kissed him on the nose. "You' re so naughty. "

Sunao moaned again, "Kuuchan... "

Sora nodded, and went down to sunao' s lower half, slowly pulling down his pajama pants.

"Ahem... "

Sunao' s eyes shot open, he quickly shoved sora off of him. Ignoring the fresh bump on his head sora turned to the intruder. It was yoru.

"Is this a bad time? " He asked.

"A little. " Sora replied.

"We brought yume. "

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yume walked all over. He couldn' t stop as soon as he started.

Ran was on the couch, smiling while watching yume. "He' s so cute. "

"Ever since this kid showed up I haven' t gotten any sleep! " Yoru complained.

Ran giggled, "that' s my pookieface. "

"Pookieface? " Sora asked.

"Ran! ex- nay on the pookie- fay. " Yoru said.

Sora burst out in laughter. "POOKIEFACE! "

Sunao giggled, "What' s your nickname ran? "

"Yoru? "

"Aww, do I have to... ? "

Ran glared. "Yoru! "

"Okay... bubblebutt. "

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! " Sora and sunao screamed.

"SHUT UP! I BET YOU HAVE STUPID NICKNAMES TOO! " Yoru yelled.

The room grew scilent. Sora and sunao looked at eachother.

"Hashikins... "

"Fujipoo... "

Yoru and ran smirked. "Cute. "

"Shut it, I love my fujipoo! " Sora said, wrapping his arms around sunao.

"What a loser. " Yoru said.

"Keep it quiet pookieface! "

"That' s it! "

Yoru punched sora. Sora punched back. It was a queer fight.

"So immature. " Ran said, watching yoru biting sora' s leg.

Sunao grabbed a bucket of popcorn. "Better than the movies! "


	8. Aizawa and yume? No way!

MORE! I NEED MORE! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8. Aizawa and yume? No way!

"No! Let go of him! " Ran screamed, tring to pull yume free from the arms of aizawa.

"This child will fill in your footsteps in the lab. I' ve been waiting for you to claim a child for all these years, now I shall have my revenge. " Aizawa said, grinning evily.

"P-Please-- stop! NOOOO! "

Ran felt something tugging on his shoulder. "Ran! Wake up! "

He awoke to find yoru on the other side of the bed.

"Are you okay bubblebutt? " He asked in a serious tone.

Ran giggled, "Glad to see you' re not emmbarrest to say that aloud. "

"W-Well... it' s important to you, plus I can' t act that way when you' re in pain. " Yoru said blushing, then he relaxed his muscles. "What were you dreaming about? "

"Don' t change the subject, I know you love the nickname. My pookieface. " Ran said, smiling sweetly.

"You' re the one changing the subject! " Yoru' s face turned completely red. "Now talk. "

Ran scooted closer to where yoru sat. "Pookieface, I love yume a lot. Not just the fact that he' s really sweet, but the fact that he brings us closer together as a normal family. "

Yoru stared at his strawberry blonde lover whimpering on the bed. "Ran... "

"You don' t think aizawa will take him away do you? "

"No one will take yume away from us. He' s ours and no one else' s. " Yoru said in a stern voice.

Ran looked at yoru. "Thank you. "

-------------------------------------------------------------

They dropped yume off at nanami and shinichiro' s and went to the graveyard.

Ran walked around, looking at all the different graves. Then yoru pointed to a really big tombstone. It read, "Here lies Aizawa Nagase. " Ran' s mouth dropped.

"So he is dead... "

"Thats right ran, he' s all ours. "

A tear dropped from ran' s left eye. "Ours. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad to see little yume so happy. " Matsuri said, watching yume walk.

"Yeah, that jerk minato had to dump him here. " Sora said, his arms folded.

"But it doesn' t matter. " Sunao said. "Because yume' s always so precious. "

"Shouldn' t yoru and ran be here by now? " Sora asked.

Ding-dong

"Speak of the devil. "

"Daddy' s the devil! " Yume giggled.

"Ya got that right. "

"Quiet hashikins, I' m not that bad. " Yoru said coming in the house, ran wrapped around his waist. "We have an announcment. "

"Yume is ours forever! " Ran said.

"WHA?! " Sora and sunao blurted out.

Matsuri grinned. "I knew it. "

"Yay mama and daddy! " Yume said, hugging yoru' s leg.

(Don' t worry yume, we' ll protect you forever.)


	9. Who yume calls mama and daddy

Yo! Yesterday was my rest day, so don' t think I' ve gone away! Here' s some more fluffyness!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9. Who yume calls mama and daddy.

"Ran... " Yoru said, stroking the uke' s pink hair from above him. "You' re happy right? Yume is ours, so you' re happy right? "

Suddenly ran' s dark red eyes flickered open, "Pookieface? "

Yoru chuckled, "yep that' s me. "

"I want a kiss. "

"Hang on, I'll go get yume. "

"NOT FROM HIM! " Ran yelled, getting annoyed. Ran was never a morning person.

"I' m kidding. " Yoru said, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. Actually, that 'quick ' kiss turned into a total makeout session. Their tongues clashed, ran wrapped his arms around yoru' s neck, entangling his fingers in yoru' s spikey hair.

"Mmmm, delicous. " Yoru tensed.

Ran rested his head back on the pellow, "You' re a total perv pookieface, too bad you' re so cute, now I can' t dump you. "

"Oh please. " Yoru smirked, "You know you can' t resist. You love when I' m a pervert. "

"Of course, no one' s as good at it as you. "

"Yup. " Yoru said smiling modestly. "I' m the king. "

"It' s only 5:09, you can only be a pervert for a couple more hours, so chop chop! " Ran said, unbottoning his own pajama' s.

"Lets get to work then. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yume had become very mature for his age, he had made cereal all by himself.

"What a mess! " Yoru said walking into the kitchen, which floors were wet with milk and cereal flakes.

"Awww, yume made breakfast all by himself! " Ran said, giving yume a big bear hug.

"Yes I did! " Yume giggled.

"AHEM, can we get back to the real issue here! " Yoru said, stomping his foot.

"Oh, so you' re the housewife now? " Ran chuckled.

"N-No! "

"Mama! " Yume said running up to yoru and hugging his leg.

"H-Hey wait a minute! " Yoru argued.

"Yume you silly boy! I' m your mama. " Ran said.

"Not until daddy stops being a girl! "

"Why you little-- "

"Oh yoru, you' ll never stop being a child will you? "

"Y' know, BOTH of you are starting to get on my last nerve. " Yoru growled.

"Well get used to it, 'cause we' re not going anywhere! " Ran said, hugging yoru with yume still on his leg.

"I have a strange feeling I' ll be living a long life. "


	10. Our yume

(Sniffle) I won' t spoil it...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10. Our yume.

Yoru grabbed his luggage, their flight was about to take off. Ran carried yume in his arms, they earned a well- deserved vacation.

"Yoru, are you ready? " Ran asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, lets go. "

Yume looked up at his surrogate mother, "Mama will we ever come back? "

"Of course sweetie, we' re just going to america for awhile. " Ran repiled.

"Lets move guys, we don' t want to miss the airplane. " Yoru said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you daddy. " Yume said.

Yoru looked at his son and smirked, "Okay, okay, lets not get sappy. Come on. "

"Yes yoru. " Ran said, never letting his grin leave his face, they left for the airplane.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yume fell asleep on ran' s lap about 1 hour after the flight took off. Ran' s head was gently perched on yoru' s shoulder.

"Thanks pookieface. " Ran said.

"For what? "

"For taking yume in with me. "

Yoru smiled, "Of course, he means so much to you. "

"You? " Ran repeated.

"Okay... us. "

Ran smiled, "Our yume. " then he slowly drifted to sleep.

THE END.

ABOUT YUME:

Yume-- In japanese known as ' dream '

Yoru named the child yume referring to his love for ran, and the thought of having a family with the love of his life was the most beautiful dream in the world to him.

SPECIAL THANKS TO NAO HASHIBA FOR STICKING TO THIS INSANE STORY! ENJOY THE OVA!


	11. Our yume OVA

Since I' ve gotten so much fan attention here' s a bonus!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Our Yume OVA

"Ahhh, finally some time to get away from all that crap. " Yoru sighed, taking his luggage from the conveir belt.

"Hey pookieface, " Ran yawned. "Where are we going to stay? "

"Don' t worry, I' ve got a hotel reservation. " Yoru smirked, "That gives us plenty of space to-- "

He looked at yume, his big purple eyes wide open.

Yoru cleared his throut, "Have good clean fun together. "

Yume chuckled, "Liar. "

Ran grinned at yoru, "Sounds like fun. "

Yoru grinned back, "Stop pretending to be so innocent. "

"I' ll stop when you stop. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, short but sweet! hope you guys enjoyed reading, because I enjoyed writing! 


End file.
